Galinda's Bad Hair Day
by Draikanic Graticun IV
Summary: When Open House comes to the Shiz, Galinda is found with a bad hair day...Actually, a curse upon her golden locks.
1. Where's My Pretty Pink Brush!

**Note: I don't own Wicked or any characters from it. Although it would be cool, I don't own them.**

* * *

Our little story begins at Shiz University. A fine school where young Ozians learn right from wrong and how to be as superior as can be...

"WHO TOOK MY PRETTY PINK BRUSH!"

Erm, sort of.

"ELPHIE, DO YOU KNOW WHERE IT IS!"

Okay, let me just put that as a 'No.'

Today of all days was an important day at Shiz; the annual Open House. And like always, our Galinda (If you haven't guessed who was yelling) wanted this to be the day where she could impress her mother and father.

"I already told you, Galinda." Galinda's roommate, Elphaba the Wicked Witch of the West, answered her for the tenth time that morning. "I DO NOT HAVE YOUR BRUSH AND I DON'T KNOW WHERE IT IS!" She went back to reading her magics book, leaving Galinda very saddened and confused.

_ "Maybe Bick knows!"_ Galinda thought to herself, then said to Elphaba,

"Where's Bick right now?"

"Galinda, I don't think Boq would use YOUR brush." Elphaba answered, then mumbed, "Who would?"

"I heard that!" Galinda yelled. "What did you say!"

"You heard nothing." Elphaba answered, her eyes focused on her magics book.

It was then Galinda went furious and tore up her side of the dorm to find her brush. Pink sheets, pillows, lip gloss were thrown everywhere. You could say it was like a five year old girl's nightmare, or maybe a cotton candy raid, or maybe even something out of a Barbie doll horror movie...But you get the picture. (After all, Galinda was known for her sudden outbursts of rage, and was voted 'Most Likely to Hold Anger Management Classes.')

After about an hour of looking, Galinda still didn't find her brush. Elphaba, on the other hand...

"Hey Galinda, what's that pink thing in your hair?" Elphaba said finally.

And to her suprise, Galinda found the brush in her own blonde hair. (Along with a few knots.)


	2. Cruel and Unusual Punishments

After the hairbrush ordeal, Galinda went off to find a pretty pink dress for Open House, leaving Elphaba in the dorm practicing magic.

"Now that Galinda is gone," Elphaba said. "I can finally practice in peace without her high-pitched voice ruining my concentration."

So, Elphaba chanted some magic words from her magics book.

"Tresse Ka Reple!"

And Galinda's pretty pink brush glowed an uneasy green.

"Uh-oh..." Elphaba said nervously as she looked at the spell she placed upon the brush.

_"Just great, Elphaba."_ She thought to herself. _"Bad enough Galinda brags about her hair, and now she's going to freak out about it... And yet...Maybe I could just throw out that brush and buy her a new one!"_

Elphaba was about to do so when...

"GET YOUR GREEN HANDS OFF MY BRUSH!"

Galinda came in the door.

"Galinda, I wouldn't use that brush if I was you." Elphaba began.

"And why not?" Galinda asked. "Did you brush your hair with it, thinking my prettiness can go in it?"

"NO! I-"

Elphaba began to realize Galinda wouldn't believe her if she said what really happened.

"Boq used it to brush the lion!" Elphaba said finally, smacking herself in the forehead afterwards.

"Sure he did."

"No really!"

"BICK!"

Boq came running in the room (He was in the dorm about three doors away from them).

"Yes?"

"Did you use MY brush to brush that lion?" Galinda asked.

Elphaba shook her hands and nodded rapidly to Boq.

"Uh, yes?" Boq answered, looking at Elphaba in utter confusion.

"Doesn't the lion have his OWN brush!" Galinda asked Boq. "I'm warning you, Boq; Touch my brush and I will give out a cruel and unusual punishment!"

Boq nodded, then ran off.

"Why didn't you tell me before, Elphie?" Galinda asked.

_"Because I didn't want to..."_ Was what Elphaba was going to say, but said nothing.

"Whatever. Anyway, I must get ready for tonight; Momsie and Popsicle want to see me the exact way they saw me the day I left!"

_"I don't think they will..."_ Elphaba thought to herself.

* * *

**Note: Want to know the spell Elphaba cast on Galinda's brush? Here's a hint: Read the magic words carefully. I swear you'll laugh so hard once you find out!**


	3. Galinda or Medusa?

**Pinch Punch...First of the month! And that means the brand new chapter!**

**But before that, here's some responses to some of the reviewers:**

**GalindaTheGreat- Yes, you were right about tresse meaning hair! Great Job!**

**blufair- Awesome spell idea! Even though you got it wrong (But you were right about tress being hair), it was still pretty funny for a spell!**

**And now here's the Chapter you've all been waiting for!**

* * *

A while later, Galinda was getting herself ready for Open House. Her nails were neatly polished, her dress was without one crease...

All she needed to do now was _fix her hair..._

Unfortunately at the time, Elphaba was not in the dorm at the given moment (Her and Nessarose went to buy another pretty pink brush at the dollar store for Galinda), so she wouldn't see what happens to poor Galinda just yet.

Galinda brushed her hair for a while, when all of a sudden she heard something...

_Hissssss..._

"Elphie?" Galinda said nervously. "Is that you?"

_Hissssss..._

"Elphie, answer me!"

_HISSSSS..._

"ELPHIE!" Galinda yelled, but then looked in the mirror and screamed,

"MY HAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRR!"

Her blonde hair was no more. Instead, coming from her scalp were green snakes. Live ones, to be exact (Try imaging that and getting a good amount of sleep...Ew).

"HOW DID-" Galinda screeched, but then thought of the first thing that crossed her mind. "Elphie...THAT WITCH!"

Boq came in the room again (Apparently he too went to the dollar store to get a brush for Galinda).

"Galinda!" Boq called her. "I have something pretty and...er...Pink for you!"

Galinda came out of the bathroom and Boq screamed. (And to make things even more freaky, Boq screamed like a little munchkin girl...And fainted.)

"Bick!"

Boq got back to consciousness, but then fainted again at Galinda's hair. Galinda shook him.

"BICK, WAKE UP!"

"I just have one question for you, Galinda..." Boq said as he got up. "What shampoo did you use?"

"Why do you need to know that?" Galinda asked.

"You're a Medusa!" Boq said.

"What the heck's a Medusa?"

"It's what you are!"

"Do you know where Elphie is?"

"Last time I saw her, she was at the dollar-Uh, I mean, the really expensive store down at the corner!"

"Are you sure about that?" Galinda asked, her wand pointing at his face and lighting up a mysterious purple. "Or does my wand think different!"

"OKAY, I'LL CONFESS! She's at the dollar store, I was there too, and I am taller than your average munchkin!"

Galinda just looked at him stupidly at the 'taller than your avereage munchkin' confession.

"Do you know when she's coming-" Galinda began, but Elphaba came in the dorm with a brush. She dropped it the minute she saw Galinda.

"YOU THINK THIS IS WHAT MY PARENTS SAW BEFORE THEY LEFT?" Galinda yelled at her.

_"Not intentionally..."_ Was Elphaba's thought, but said,

"Er, no."

"I CAN'T SEE THEM WITH MY HAIR LIKE A REPTILE HOUSE!"

"Galinda, I can explain everything."

"What, you wanted to see my parents freak out so that they'll take me out of Shiz so you can have the dorm all to yourself? I THINK NOT!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't! It was by accident!"

"More like on purpose!"

"I swear to The Wizard I did it by accident! I was practicing spells and one spell was casted upon your brush! Sue me!"

Elphaba picked up the brush and threw it at Galinda. She shouted,

"HERE'S A REPLACEMENT FOR YOU!"

And walked angrily out of the dorm.

"FINE THEN!" Galinda shouted back, throwing the brush out of the dorm (And knocking Fiyero out cold with it). "AND KEEP YOUR BRUSH!"

She kicked Boq out of the dorm and slammed the door.

"Women can be so confusing, can't they, Fiyero?" Boq told Fiyero.

All Fiyero did was groan.

* * *

**Note: So now you know the spell! How this? Here's how:**

**Tresse- Tresse is another word for ponytail or hair.**

**Ka- Don't think it's Kansas because it's not. I was writing the spell and I had to conjoin the words together. So no, Dorothy's not showing up in the fic, thank goodness. Besides, this is set in SHIZ, not afterwards; Dorothy doesn't know a thing about Oz yet.**

**Reple- Reple (Pronounced rep-lay) sounds like reptile (To me...Maybe not to others, but to me it does). Also, if letters rearranged, it can spell 'Repel', as in disgust. And it would look pretty disgusting to have reptiles for hair, wouldn't it?**

**So now everyone knows what the spell was, and hopefully all confusion was ridden off!**


	4. Open House

Galinda cried for about a few hours after the wicked spell was cast on her hair. She couldn't show this to her mother and father! Sure, she could just ask Elphaba to counteract a spell to make her hair blonde again, but for now she felt like she couldn't trust her with a curling iron. In short, Galinda felt like solving this problem herself, blonde or not.

And so our Galinda got up from her bed and snatched the book that was laying on Elphaba's bed. She looked in the table of contents first.

"What language is this?" Galinda said aloud. "Oh well. I'll find a word that's similar to hair or reptile...Which ever comes first..."

She flipped through the book and did find a page, but one of the snakes on her head ripped the page out of the book and ate it.

"GIVE THAT BACK!" Galinda cried, trying to yank the snake off of her head. No such luck.

"Momsie and Popsicle are going to go insane..." Galinda said finally. "I tried everything..."

She picked up a hat she had and put it on her head (Well, tried to, anyway. The snakes didn't want to be covered). This gave her an idea.

"I'll just wear a hat." Galinda said finally. "Maybe that might work!"

* * *

"Welcome, fellow Ozians!" Madame Morrible greeted the parents outside of Shiz' doors. "I am sure you have been anticipating this day, and I am most certain that your children have been also." 

The doors opened, and all of the students were waiting for them.

"Galinda, dear!" Galinda's mother called.

"Momsie! Popsicle!" Galinda said, running up to them (And trying to keep her hat on).

"Honey, it's very hot in here..." Her mother told her. "Aren't you sweating in that hat?"

"Erm...Not at all!" Galinda answered. "Um, let's go see my dorm, shall we?"

And so Galinda and her parents went to the dorm.


	5. A Slithery Situation

Galinda brought her parents to her dorm, where Elphaba was again reading from her magics book.

"And who's this?" Galinda's mother asked as she pinched Elphaba's cheek.

"Momsie, that's my roomate Elphaba."

Elphaba lip synched the words 'Help me', for Mrs. Upland's pinch was really becoming painful.

"Are you becoming friends?" Galinda's father asked.

"Um, no."

"Galinda, I think you'd learn a lot more from Elphaba." Mrs. Upland said as she stopped pincching Elphaba's cheek. "She does have a good fashion taste."

Both Galinda and Elphaba looked confusingly at Mrs. Upland.

"HER! A FASHION TASTE!"

"I have a fashion taste?"

"Well, I think Galinda should try wearing other colors than pink." Mrs. Upland requested.

Elphaba chuckled silently at the thought of Galinda wearing black.

"YOU STOP LAUGHING, YOU!" Galinda yelled at Elphaba.

"You should stop laughing while you're ahead!" Elphaba snapped. "I'm trying to find a spell to make-"

Galinda clasped her mouth shut.

"Oh, you do magic, Elphaba?" Mr. Upland said. "Galinda could definitely learn more from you!"

Elphaba bit Galinda's hand so that she could talk, making Galinda scream and take her hand off of her mouth.

"ELPHIE!" Galinda screeched, but then noticed something...The hat she was wearing was gone, and her parents were staring at her in utter shock and confusion.

"What's that green stuff in your hair, Galinda?" Mrs. Upland asked. "Did you sleep with used tissues or something?"

"Uh..." Galinda was about to begin, but a burp came from one of the snakes. "YOU ATE MY HAT?" She started to try and yank the snake off of her head once again, yelling and screaming at the snake.

"Galinda, STOP!" Her parents told her as they tried to stop her. Elphaba, on the other hand, knew exactally what to do. She chanted a spell to make Galinda's hair blonde again.

"Three, Two, One..." Elphaba said silently.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

It seemed Galinda yanked so hard she ripped a strand of her blonde hair from her scalp.


	6. The Ending

After the utter confusion and the parents had left, Galinda and Elphaba didn't talk to each other for a while. They sat on their beds, facing away from each other.

"Galinda?" Elphaba began to say, hoping Galinda was listening.

No response.

"Galinda, if you are listening to me...I'm sorry about what happened today."

No response.

"It was an accident. I wasn't lying to you. I hope you understand..."

No response.

Elphaba sighed,

"I guess I really didn't have to buy you this..."

She put the brush she bought her earlier that day on Galinda's bed.

"You don't have to take it if you're still mad at me."

Galinda took the brush and said,

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

Galinda began to brush her hair again, and Elphaba said,

"Oh and Galinda?"

"Yes?"

"Would this be a good time to tell you that I accidentally did a spell that made your compact into a frog?"

"ELPHIE!"

**The End**

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks to all of my readers for reviewing this story! I really liked everyone's reviews! They really kept me going. I'll be making more fanfics very soon, so keep checking!**


End file.
